In the Navy (film)
| country = | runtime = 85 minutes | language = English | budget = $335,000 }} In The Navy is a 1941 film starring the comedy team of Abbott and Costello. Plot Popular crooner Russ Raymond (Dick Powell) abandons his career at its peak and joins the Navy using an alias, Tommy Halstead. However, Dorothy Roberts (Claire Dodd), a reporter, discovers his identity and follows him in the hopes of photographing him and revealing his identity to the world. Aboard the battleship Alabama, Tommy meets up with Smoky (Bud Abbott) and Pomeroy (Lou Costello), who help hide him from Dorothy, who hatches numerous schemes in an attempt to photograph Tommy/Russ being a sailor. Pomeroy is in love with Patty, one of The Andrews Sisters, sends her numerous fan letters, and tries to impress her with false tales of his physique and his naval rank. Eventually, Patty discovers that Pomeroy is only a baker, and Pomeroy spends much of the movie attempting to win her affection. Production In the Navy was filmed from April 8, 1941 through May 9, 1941.Furmanek, Bob and Ron Palumbo (1991). Abbott and Costello in Hollywood. New York: Perigee Books. ISBN 0-399-51605-0 The Navy only reluctantly let the crew use a battleship to film the movie. However, the film was sent back in for reshoots after the Navy prevented Universal from releasing it. They were offended at a scene which showed Pomeroy Watson impersonating a captain and putting the battleship through a series of madcap maneuvers. The scene was left in, but the reshoots turned it into a dream of Pomeroy's so as not to portray the Navy in a bad light. Despite the fact that it was filmed after Hold That Ghost, Universal decided to release this military themed film after Buck Privates became a huge hit. Routines A scene in the galley with Abbott and Costello, along with Shemp Howard includes the routine of math, where 13 x 7 = 28. In another routine in which Abbott and Costello fill their mouths with water in order to trick the other into asking to be sprayed in the face, Costello suddenly breaks up and sprays the water on the deck. Director Arthur Lubin left it in the film. Re-release In the Navy was re-released in January 1949 with Who Done It?. DVD releases This film has been released three times on DVD. Originally released as single DVD on August 26, 1998, it was released twice as part of two different Abbott and Costello collections. The first time, on The Best of Abbott and Costello Volume One, on February 10, 2004, and again on October 28, 2008 as part of Abbott and Costello: The Complete Universal Pictures Collection. References External links * In The Navy Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Abbott and Costello (film series) Category:Black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Arthur Lubin Category:Military humor in film Category:Universal Pictures films Category:United States Navy in films Category:Military humor in film Category:1941 Category:Film Category:Bud Abbott Category:Lou Costello